


Туфли

by Noctis_Karell



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Foot Fetish, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Mini, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash, Top Uzumaki Naruto
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 20:44:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10421394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctis_Karell/pseuds/Noctis_Karell
Summary: Туфли были ярко-розовыми, с черными разводами, сплетающимися в абстрактный узор. Красивые, на высоком каблуке с блестящей металлической набойкой.Наруто отстраненно подумал, что они неплохо бы смотрелись на Сакуре или Ино. Но не на Саске, который сидел на футоне, вытянув ноги. Нет, точно не на нем.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Noire Soleil, Soul of Black Raven
> 
> От автора: в тексте упоминается кроссдрессинг и легкий фетиш.

Туфли были ярко-розовыми, с черными разводами, сплетающимися в абстрактный узор. Красивые, на высоком каблуке с блестящей металлической набойкой.  
Наруто отстраненно подумал, что они неплохо бы смотрелись на Сакуре или Ино. Но не на Саске, который сидел на футоне, вытянув ноги. Нет, точно не на нем.  
— Я невовремя? — осторожно спросил Наруто, впившись взглядом в единственное яркое пятно в комнате друга. Туфли. Саске.  
— Ты чего пришёл? — то, каким тоном Саске задал вопрос, заставило Наруто перевести взгляд с его ног на лицо. Того, казалось, нисколько не беспокоило, что его застали в таком странном виде.  
— Твои штаны сюда явно не подходят, — брякнул Наруто, что первое пришло на ум. Ступор постепенно сменялся недоумением.  
Саске только криво усмехнулся, но ничего не ответил, внимательно глядя на Наруто. Так, словно это он, Наруто, заявился в гости на каблуках.  
— Кажется, я все-таки невовремя, — резюмировал Наруто, собираясь уходить. Мало ли, какие скелеты в шкафу прятал Саске. Оттого они и в шкафу, чтобы никому не показывать.  
Наруто знал о друге многое: тот любил утром поспать подольше, шампуню предпочитал мыло, не ел дыни, потому что не позволяла аллергия. И какие позы в сексе тот предпочитал, и как матерился сквозь зубы, кончая, — знал тоже. Но вот интереса к переодеванию в женскую одежду Наруто за ним не замечал никогда. И ему казалось, что Саске хотел бы, чтобы так оставалось и дальше. Даже несмотря на то, как спокойно он себя вел, это вполне могло оказаться маской. В конце концов, Саске мало кто мог переплюнуть по части сокрытия эмоций.  
— Ты либо войди, либо выйди, — посоветовал Саске, — сквозняк.  
Наруто кивнул и молча закрыл за собой дверь.  
  
Остаток дня Наруто провел на автопилоте. Из головы не шли проклятые туфли и так не вяжущийся с ними образ Саске. Ситуация была настолько нелепой, что к Наруто уже закрадывались подозрения — а не привиделось ли ему? Саске в женских туфлях — подумать только! Ноги у него и близко не походили на девичьи.  
Где только сумел раздобыть подобный размер?..  
Наруто тряхнул головой, пытаясь отогнать назойливое видение. В любом случае, туфли на Саске смотрелись ужасно.  
К вечеру Наруто измаялся настолько, что не выдержал. Любопытство пополам с удивлением требовали ответа на вопрос — зачем? Скелеты в шкафах — скелетами, но Саске сам был виноват в том, что Наруто наткнулся на такую картину. Дверь тот не запирал, зная, что никакой идиот не сунется. Особенно после того, как один неудачливый грабитель, неизвестно откуда пришедший в Коноху, на собственной шкуре не ощутил силу Мангекё Шарингана. Слухи расползались быстро, так что об этой истории знала вся Коноха, включая и не самых добропорядочных её жителей.  
Наруто всегда входил без стука. Как-то Саске признался, что не почувствовать чакру Наруто невозможно так же, как и спутать ее с любой другой. Так что он наверняка знал о его приближении ещё до того, как Наруто прикоснётся к дверной ручке.  
Нездоровая мысль о том, что Саске хотел, чтобы Наруто увидел его, смутила, заставляя медленно опустить руку, уже тянущуюся открыть дверь.  
Мало ли, что Саске делает сейчас? Может, примеряет новый наряд, решив, что штаны к туфлям в самом деле не лучшее дополнение.  
Наруто прыснул со смеху, представляя, как Саске втискивается в узкое черное платье, проводит ладонями по бокам, расправляя складки. Это было смешно, но застать друга в таком виде Наруто не хотел, и к демонам любопытство. Есть все-таки моменты, о которых лучше не знать. И уж тем более не додумывать, зачем это понадобилось лучшему другу.  
Джирайя о ком только не писал свои порно-романы, так что про трансвеститов Наруто знал. Другой вопрос, что никогда с ними не встречался. Нельзя сказать, что он плохо относился к таким вещам, ему было просто безразлично, чем занимаются люди за закрытыми окнами.  
Но теперь воображение упорно рисовало Саске, стоящего в тех самых туфлях перед зеркалом и ласкающего себя сквозь подол платья.  
Вот он приподнимает его край, обнажая стоящий уже колом член, обхватывает ладонью, поглаживая большим пальцем головку, сжимая её в кулаке. И дрочит, неспешно, позволяя шёлковой подкладке ласкать крепкие, совсем не женственные бёдра, скользить по напряжённому стволу и пачкаться в прозрачной смазке.  
Затем, наращивая темп, Саске вбивается в кулак, резко, рвано, шумно выдыхая носом и полуприкрыв глаза.  
Картинка получалась… своеобразной. Увидеть вживую подобное Наруто был явно не готов. По крайней мере, не в исполнении своего друга, на котором платье смотрелось донельзя отвратительно. Без одежды Саске выглядел бы гораздо лучше.  
Не так смешно — тут же мысленно поправил себя Наруто.  
  
Дверь открылась внезапно. На фоне света, горящего в прихожей, силуэт Саске казался почти черным.  
— И долго ты собираешься тут стоять? — осведомился тот, отступая с прохода.  
— Задумался, — ответил Наруто, проходя внутрь. Первое, на что он обратил внимание, — туфли, небрежно брошенные под вешалкой. Саске прошёл мимо него с босыми ногами, на которых то тут, то там виднелся пластырь.  
Вид у друга был вполне обычный — привычные штаны и водолазка. Это успокаивало.  
— Как дела? — осторожно спросил Наруто, и Саске обернулся, смерив его подозрительным взглядом.  
— Ты удивительно немногословен, — на тонких губах мелькнула ехидная полуулыбка, — днём даже не сказал, зачем приходил.  
— Миссий нет, — Наруто пожал плечами, — скучно. Вот и решил зайти. Подумал, может, устроим тренировку.  
— Понятно, — Саске кивнул и ушел на кухню, откуда доносился насыщенный запах кофе.  
Наруто тяжело вздохнул и, подобрав одну туфлю, пошел следом.  
— Ты не подумай, что я имею что-то против, но это как-то странно, — он потряс ею в воздухе.  
— А? — Саске, покачивающий джезву из стороны в сторону, опустил ее обратно на плиту и, посмотрев вначале на Наруто, перевел взгляд на свои ноги, — ты про это? Тяжело быть женщиной, наверное.  
— Чего?! — Наруто казалось, что сегодня его мало что сможет удивить. Но Саске бил все рекорды.  
— Сакура, — недовольно поморщившись, ответил Саске, — мы с ней поспорили. Что тяжелого в том, чтобы целый день проходить на каблуках?  
Наруто покачал головой.  
— Ничего, девушки на них даже бегают.  
— Вот теперь пойди и скажи это Харуно, — съязвил Саске, — потому что примерно то же самое ответил ей я.  
— И что? — Наруто посмотрел на обклеенные пластырем ступни.  
— Она утверждала обратное. Ну, и в итоге — вот, — Саске пошевелил пальцами на ногах, — эксперимент. Знаешь, я не представляю, как они в них ходят.  
— Где ты только туфли на себя откопал?  
— Сакура и принесла. Это ее тетки, помнишь такую?  
Наруто помнил. Размерчик у дамы был огромным, что было неудивительно, если учитывать рост под метр восемьдесят.  
— И почему ты мне днем не рассказал? — Наруто облегчённо вздохнул. Трансвестизм Саске абсолютно не шел.  
— У тебя было такое выражение лица, — друг снял кофе с огня, — не хотел себя лишать удовольствия.  
— Урод, — хмыкнул Наруто, — и не боялся, что я расскажу кому-то? Сам же иногда говоришь, что язык у меня, как помело.  
— Я не настолько плохого мнения о тебе. Но даже если и ошибаюсь, то вряд ли кто в это поверил бы.  
Саске был прав. Если бы кто-нибудь рассказал такое самому Наруто, тот подумал бы, что этот кто-то заврался окончательно.  
— Знаешь, — Наруто поставил туфлю на стул и задумчиво почесал подбородок, — они тебе не идут. Как и платье.  
— Какое платье? — не понял Саске, удивлённо глядя на Наруто.  
— Узкое такое. Где-то до середины бедра. Чёрное, — не выдержав, он рассмеялся. — Фасон не твой, да и вообще…  
— Что. Ты. Несешь? — судя по голосу, Саске медленно, но верно зверел.  
— …вообще, без одежды ты выглядишь куда лучше, чем в платье.  
— Узумаки! — Саске угрожающе надвинулся на него, — ты что там себе нафантазировал?  
— Ничего, — злорадно улыбнулся тот, — но видел бы ты сейчас свое лицо…  
Саске задел ручку джезвы локтем, опрокидывая её на пол.  
— Блядь! — отскочив в сторону, он смотрел на растекающуюся по полу коричневую лужу, — ну, твою ж мать!  
Наруто бросил взгляд на поджавшего ногу друга.  
— Горячий?  
— А ты как думаешь? — последнее слово Саске почти прошипел, — пол будешь отмывать ты.  
— Ага, обязательно. Пошли, — оценив ситуацию, Наруто подхватил того под локоть и потащил в сторону ванной.  
  
Наруто с усмешкой наблюдал за Саске, сидящим на стиральной доске, которая лежала поперек ванны. Тот с мученическим видом пытался держать обожженную ступню под холодной водой, то и дело отдергивая ее.  
— Да не дёргайся ты так. Шиноби ты или кто? — пошутил Наруто, становясь рядом на колени.  
— Дома я — или кто, — зло отрезал Саске, — думаешь, это очень приятно, что ли?  
— Сомневаюсь, — Наруто кончиками пальцев провёл по красному пятну на коже.  
— Ты совсем идиот?! — Саске попытался поджать ногу, но Наруто ухватил его за щиколотку, возвращая конечность на место. И принялся отдирать пластыри. Все равно пришлось бы менять.  
— Слушай, у меня ожог скоро превратится в обморожение, — Саске снова дёрнулся, и в лицо Наруто полетели брызги.  
— Неженка, — припечатал Наруто, отклеивая последний кусочек пластыря и отпуская ногу. Он был уверен, что, будь сейчас на его месте кто-то другой, Саске с мрачным видом изображал бы статую, которой абсолютно плевать на температуру воды.  
Согнув ногу, Саске поставил ее на бортик ванной. Наруто улыбнулся и, наклонившись, прошёлся языком по пальцам. Саске фыркнул, но ничего на это не сказал.  
Наруто знал о друге многое. И то, что его заводит такая ласка. И то, что Саске не то чтобы мазохист, но, может, совсем чуть-чуть.  
Когда Наруто ногтем провел линию по обожженному месту, задевая натертую туфлями кожу, Саске сдавленно зашипел. Накрыв ладонью холодные пальцы ног, Наруто слегка сжал их и поднял взгляд.  
Вторая рука легла на вздыбивший штаны член Саске.  
— Воду выключи, — выдохнул тот, — не бесплатная.  
— Ну, и о чем ты думаешь в такой момент? — посетовал Наруто, но все-таки встал, чтобы закрыть кран.  
— О том, что тебе ещё мыть пол, — в голосе Саске прозвучали мстительные нотки, — и о том, что здесь не слишком удобно.  
Вот так всегда. Вместо того чтобы сразу перейти к делу, Саске просто необходимо было поиздеваться.  
— Ну, тогда перейдём ко второму пункту, — безапелляционно заявил Наруто, спихивая ногу Саске с бортика.  
— И все же, что ты там нес про платья? — Саске вышел из ванны следом.  
— Я представил, что ты в женских тряпках себе дрочишь, — Наруто подождал, пока Саске войдет в комнату, и закрыл дверь.  
— И как? — скептически бросил Саске.  
— Я лучше посмотрю, как ты будешь это делать без них, — Наруто улыбнулся, прислоняясь к двери, словно перекрывая все пути к отступлению.  
— Джирайя плохо на тебя повлиял, — с жалостью произнёс друг, стягивая с себя водолазку, — и это все, чего ты хочешь?  
— Нет, — Наруто мягко скользнул к футону, уселся на него, — но надо же с чего-то начинать.  
— Ты прав, — Саске поставил ногу на его колено, — вот с этого мы и начнем.  
Наруто безо всякой осторожности провел ладонью по ступне и услышал, как Саске с шумом втянул воздух через нос.


End file.
